Friendsta/Ailin Sashihara
This is Ailin Sashihara’s Friendsta account. ---- Name: Ailin Sashihara Status: Active User Phobia: Critters Followers: 4K ---- AS019 |-|Quart= 01/01 Hello everyone! @♡hara wishes all a Happy New Year! Ailin's been chosen to be part of the Rainbow 7, thank you for all the support! I'll strive to be the best, and, I've been planning a secret. It'll only be revealed later in the year~ Still in Spring tho~ Love chu, @♡hara 08/02 Thank you all for your support today. Yet, I lost, but I don't feel hmm...unhappy? Knowing it was a close to be tie makes me happy enough to know that I'm not too far behind. So once again, thank you~ Support appreciated, @♡hara 14/02 Ah~ The month and day of love~ Happy Valentines everyone~ May the love arrow from cupid be shot for your heart~ 3 more days and news will be out~ Received lots of Love, @♡hara 17/02 Yep, 3 days have gone by. Now, the secret said in the New Year's post, and the word of news 3 days before, I proudly present to you the 'project' I've been working on, If you know my trademark in the idol world well enough, you might have hit the bingo, A Solo Single. PVs, CMs, and Images will start being released from Today onwards. It's titled 'Ai', to be released on 23rd March!~ Let the Countdown begin, @♡hara 01/03 23 more days y'all!~ Happy 1st March! Have you seen the latest PV released on my AiTube? Sure hope you did~ It's a slight leak of the main MV; just the dance tho. Still counting!~ @♡hara 16/03 Woo hoo! Just a week more till the release of my Solo Single! It'll be available on all my SNS btw~ AiTube: @SA.Aicchi Spotify: @SA.Airi Kirakiratter: @SA.Aihara Friendsta: @♡hara 7 days of waiting to go, @♡hara 17/03 I'm pretty sure I might get killed for 'Promoting' another school's event, but whatevers~ It's @♡hara here, and great news(?). @AyaRo is succeeding~ Event's on the 19th, I'll see if I can make it; my schedule's been getting awfully busy... I'll try my best to come~ So yeah, make sure y'all make time to go! I'mma bet that this succession will be the best yet! Oh, on that day, I'll be filming a blog, so be sure to catch it~ Excited to the Max!, @♡hara 19/03 (Video) Hi everyone! @♡hara here~ So first up today is recording for a song; something went wrong yesterday so retaking it. (Snipets of recording, muted, only instrumental heard) Next is a CM/PV shooting. Btw, MV will be out later in the afternoon. The CM/PV will be out after the succession~ And speaking of the succession, it's next up! (Whole event) Wow, Ailin is seriously amazeddd!~ That was an amazing performance; or rather, I expected no less by @AyaRo~ MC @Kimi.no.Flower_KnF tho, I must say, I could really 'see' your hype and excitement. The energy was bursting out of you~ So yeah, event ended. CM/PV should be out right around...now. It should be on my AiTube @SA.Aicchi~ MV will be out at around 2~3pm~ And so, before my last job for the day, I'm heading off for lunch~ (At the diner, camera zooms in) Today's lunch is some lobster bisque soup with the side of some crispy bread and some aglio olio pasta~ (Onto my last job) Ending today off me being the image/campaign girl for this ice-cream shop! Their ice-cream is literally heaven in ones mouth, do get some asap~ (Poster pictures) So yeah, that was a day in life with @♡hara~ Until next time~ Bye bee~, @♡hara 23/03 Check it out now! Ai It's finally out, my solo single~ Here's the overall track-list: Ai Ai no Knight ft. @Keiko✩ & @Lea~ Ai wa Just a Game Koi wa Two Face Ai Off Vocal Ai no Knight Off Vocal Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal Hope you enjoy them, @♡hara |-|Quart= 07/05 (A) Hi. @♡hara here~ So yeah, be sure to catch the TV recording later. Some news will be out. Morning post, @♡hara 07/05 (B) Hi again. It's still me, @♡hara. So if you caught the TV recording a few hours ago, you'd know what this post is about. Firstly, I have publicly apologised during the recording. Secondly, I released news of a second solo, Change Me. In a way, it's a reformation single. This one will be released digitally as well. And it will also appear on AiTube. Teasers and whatnot will also be on AiTube, @SA.Aicchi. Afternoon post, @♡hara 27/05 If that did not happen, Change Me would be out. If that did not happen, Change Me would not be how it is now. In a way, I hold a grudge, but thanks to it, I finally had a reason to write. The first teaser is out on AiTube. Be sure to check it out. See you again, @♡hara 02/06 Once again, the date is getting closer. Single update: Change Me will be released officially on June 19, AS019. As usual, only images will be posted on Kirakiratter. Friendsta will be the one updating you, Spotify and AiTube will have the full audios. Also, I'd like to clear the myth about Oshiro Hitomi-san and I not getting along. We aren't exactly close, nor are we on ice. Yesterday's performance proves just that. Relatively okay, @♡hara 15/06 Second teaser is out. 4 days more before Change Me is released. So yeah, only 4 days more of waiting. Coming soon, @♡hara 19/06 Welcome back to another post! And as you can guess what today's post is about~ Change Me is out~ Please do get a copy, be it digital or not! Happy go lucky, @♡hara |-|Quart= NO POSTS |-|Quart= 04/10 (A) Min'na genki ka? (Is everyone okay/fine?) The Rainbow 7 are gonna be chosen soon. Kinda cool, I was in their shoes last year. Well, with the Rainbow 7 starting, the T.T.A. Contest is gonna begin too. Kinda hyped and kinda nervous too, yet I'm still gonna do my best~! Anyways, Change Me actually had more sales than Ai, which I my self am kinda surprised. But thanks for the support of all~ The singles are probably out of shelves by now, so if you didn't get a copy just check my SNS accounts out. Spotify is prolly the only one with all the songs, check @SA.Airi for the full singles. For the title tracks, my AiTube account has them, @SA.Aicchi. Kirakiratter only has the teasers and short moments of the songs, but still @SA.Aihara for you to check it out. Finally here is where I just post my updates and what not. So yeah, that covers about it for today's post :) See you later, @♡hara 04/10 (B) Yes, your eyes are not fooling you, this is another post for today. Okay wow. Rainbow 7's event just got a huge twist. Woaaahhhhieee. Okay it seems fun tbh. And looks fun too. They shuffled the songsss!! Cool idea, so that's why they listed the songs out. Should have thought about that fact. My dearest juniors, hwaiting!! It was indeed a see you later, @♡hara 31/10 Happy Halloween everyone!! Come from TTA are going round to an orphanage in Adachi. Skipped out this time cuz I'm preparing a little something if I do get it hahahaha. Will update you all more if I actually do get it. Hoping I do cuz it'd be kinda sad if I don't. Welp. Anyways, have fun trick-or-treating you all~! @♡hara, Kinda tired? Category:CrystalSora Category:Friendsta Category:Friendsta Accounts Category:SNS Page Category:Ailin Sashihara